


Eternal Rest Ends

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Tiki wakes up.Written for the #FEFEMSLASHWEEK running on tumblr. Prompt: Eternal.





	Eternal Rest Ends

Tiki woke up. She was cold, and grappled for the covers, just to realize that there weren’t any. She was loosely strapped to a wooden palette, and her clothes were covered in a fine layer of dust. The room looked very, very different from when she had fallen asleep. There were racks of large paintings sitting on the floor, the walls were a different kind of wood, and there were large wooden crates, presumably filled with her wife’s goods. 

Tiki pulled herself out of the leather straps, and fell onto the floor face-first. She must have been asleep for a while, she had a massive migraine, and all of her limbs were sore. The floor creaked and groaned as she stumbled into an upright position, then sat there for a moment, watching dust motes drift by. It couldn’t have been more than a hundred years. It can’t have been.

Pounding footsteps interrupted Tiki’s train of thought, and a rattling at one of the doors. She snapped to alertness, standing upright. The door slammed open against a crate, and a large sword was thrust through. A tiny voice screamed,

“Hiyah! Burglars beware! Anna is here!”

Tiki blinked at Anna, a puny, red-haired child holding a far-too large sword. The child dropped the sword and screamed,

“The statue’s awake!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, “Mom! Mommy! It’s moving!”

Tiki rasped, “Tiny one, I am no threat in my current state. Please, could we be friends?”

She tapped her chin, “Hm, how much is it worth? Is my friendship worth…” Anna fished through her pocket, and brought out a glimmering copper coin, “Fifteen of these!”

“Sorry?” Tiki stammered, “Do you want me to pay you to be friends?”

“Yup! Pony it up!” With her other hand, the child beckoned, “My friendship is worth  _ way _ more than that, but I’m giving you a one-time discount!”

Tiki’s mouth gaped. Anna’s smaller Annas were already so ruthless. She felt her clothes for any pockets, but even if she had any, she doubts that money would be her top priority. Tiki smiled as sweetly as she could,

“I’m so sorry, I don’t have any money.”

Anna nodded, then whipped out a notebook and pencil. She mumbled her scribblings, “Statues… don’t… have… money…” She brightly smiled, “Okay! Bye!”

She turned around and raced out the door, leaving Tiki giggling. The ancient manakete got a hold on a wall, then gently rose up, her legs still unsteady. At this rate, she wouldn’t make it halfway to the door before sunset. Tiki closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and kept going.

Another set of feet thundered up the stairs. There in the doorway was another, much older Anna, and one that Tiki recognized immediately. Anna screamed,

“You’re awake!”

“I’m so sorry.” Tiki felt her eyes water, “How long have you waited?”

Anna ran up to Tiki, immediately taking her weight, and helping her off the floor. She smirked,

“Well, I still love you, so not  _ too _ long, right?” Anna laughed, then turned to face away from Tiki, sniffling every few seconds.

“Anna, I love you too.”

“Gods, who taught you to be so direct?! You’re gonna make me cry, Tiki!” She let Anna lead her out of the room, but they were both still shaking, “So, uh, we moved while you were asleep! Only once,” Anna giggled, “But I left you with our most valuable things.”

“Oh, Anna.”

“It was just because dragons are good are guarding gold, right?” Anna nervously laughed again, and Tiki tried to draw closer to her. She kept her face far away from Tiki.

“Anna. I’m here now. Could I see you?”

Tiki stood up on her own, just a little wobbly. Anna hid her face with a hand, and laughed,

“Could you pay me? Maybe it’d be a little less painful if I could say I was making a profit.”

Tiki smiled, then fished around one of Anna’s pockets. She announced,

“Oh, shall I give you this one silver coin? It is all I have in this world,” Anna giggled, “but it can be yours!” Tiki paused, “Uh, for the low price of looking at me?”

Anna snatched up the coin, and hid a smile with her other hand.

“It’s a deal.”

Anna’s cheeks were red, and her eyes were damp, but she smiled, fully, and truly. Tiki smiled back, and embraced her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should've made this one way, way sadder but I didn't have enough time to make Anna like 90 years old,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, maybe next time,,,,,,, fljkkdjakf
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, commendations, and commemorative cups/plates!


End file.
